


why would you come back

by Craela



Category: boko no hero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bombs, Child Abuse, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medication, Medicine, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Nightmare Disorder, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Kacchan, Suicidal Thoughts, Villain Midoriya Izuku, medicated, villainAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craela/pseuds/Craela
Summary: Izuku's life was good, well, after his dad left his life. His father was very abusive towards him when he was younger. When he turned 4 and his dad found out he didn't have a quirk, he left. But now that Izuku is in his first year at UA, his father returns but only to make Izuki's life, so much worse.-may contain mentions of suicide or self-harm--may contain PTSD triggers--may contain abusive content--read at your own risk-





	1. Chapter 1

_I was running as fast as I could. my feet couldn't carry me fast enough to get away. he was getting closer and closer to me. tears were streaming down my face as I started looking around for any bystanders who could be there to help me. but no one was there. I turned around to see if I was still being chased but no one was there. I took a deep breath and started to walk away but was soon grabbed tightly on my arm. my eyes widened as my eyes met with his. his dark green eyes and dirty face. his large hand was cold to the touch giving me chills down my spine._

  
"let me go!" I shouted. he said nothing and lifted me up by my arm then threw me into a brick wall. my eyes opened quickly. I was sitting in my bed in my room. I had tears rolling down my face and I was shaking in fear. I definitely won't be able to fall back asleep tonight. I pulled my legs towards my chest and rested my head on my knees. 

  
"why, why are you in my head dad?"

  
**Izuku pov**

  
-a few hours later-

  
I was walking into class 1-A. my eyes were heavy and I was walking sluggishly. my dream from last night was so terrifying. I tried to fall back asleep afterward, but his face kept popping into my head so I just stayed up working on my hero analysis Journal. I walked to my seat behind Kacchan as he turned to me looking confused.

  
"what happened to you? you look like shit," he said. I sighed and laid my head on my desk hopefully being able to get a few minutes of sleep before class starts. Kacchan noticed that I never answered and he growled lowly turning back around in his seat. my eyes were closed and all I could see was darkness and I was ok with that because my father wasn't there. but almost as soon as the darkness took me into my sleep he appeared. I opened my eyes quickly jolting up in my seat yelling loud in the class. everyone's eyes were on me. I looked around seeing that class, was actually in session. did I actually fall asleep? Izawa noticed that I was in a panic and walked to me. I looked up at him when he stood next to my desk.

  
"how about you go to recovery girl, you need to get some sleep, you look like you have been up all night," he said.

  
"that's because I was,"I said grabbing my bag and standing from my desk. I threw my bag over my shoulders and made my way the door. I opened it and walked out of the class closing the door behind me. I sighed and took a seat next to the door. why is he in my head. I haven't seen him since I was 4, but now he's in my head. its not the first time though, when I was in second grade I had really bad recurring dreams and I lost a lot of sleep, I had to be out of school for a week or two so I could catch up on my sleep, but, why now? out of all times he chose now to get back in my head. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down before I start to freak out. the darkness of my vision was calming. 

  
"Midoriya?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and looked up seeing Iida, Todoroki, and Ururaka standing in front of me.

  
"are you ok? you were fast asleep out here," Iida asked. I nodded and stood up slowly. 

  
"I'm fine, I'm just really tired," I said with a smile. I grabbed my bag and placed it on my shoulder. I look over at the clock and smile, "its lunchtime isn't it, let's go get something to eat then,"I said walking away from them. 

  
**Todoroki pov**

  
midoriya started to walk away after we woke him up in the hallway. something is going on with him. I get that he's just tired and didn't get any sleep, but, it looks like something is on his mind, and, its hurting him mentally. 


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku pov  
-a few hours later-   
"Today we're going to work on field training," Izawa Sensai said. After lunch, I was able to get some sleep in recovery girls' room. It wasn't a lot, about 2 hours, but I feel a bit more rested than I did at the beginning of class. "We will be doing this for the rest of the week, you will be split into groups of 2, two groups will go a day, the first group will be Mezo Shoji and Koji Koda, the second will be Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro," Izawa finished. He turned around towards the board and started to write down the rest of the group for the week. Tomorrow would be Sato and Ururaka, with Mineta and Sero. Wednesday would be Mina and Aoyama, with Ojiro and Hagakuri. Thursday is Iida and Yaoyorozu with Tokoyami and Tsu, then Friday would be Kacchan and Kirishima, with me and Todoroki. At least I have a whole week till it's my turn for the training, I can try to catch up on my sleep. With him in my head now, it's going to be difficult.  
"What are the rest of us going to do for the week, then if everyone else is doing shit?" Kacchan asked.  
"You will be doing whatever you need to do, if you have to catch up on homework, or even if you want to go the gym to work out, as long as I know where you are and you are back before the class is over you are free to do whatever," Izawa said. Good to know we can do anything, I'll probably just spend most of my time in recovery girls office sleeping. "We're running out of time, so let's head over to the fields," Izawa said as we all stood to grab our bags. As we all left the room, I stayed behind everyone to talk to Izawa Sensai.  
"Um... Izawa Sensai?" I said quietly. He looked down at me,  
"Yes? What is it?" He asked he looked relatively annoyed. I gulped down harshly,  
"I'm going to make my way to a recovery girl so I can catch up on my sleep some more if that's ok," I asked looking down at the ground.  
"That's fine, you need your energy, get as much sleep as you can," He said before walking out of the classroom to follow the rest of 1-A. I nodded and started to walk in the opposite direction to recovery girls office. Me and recovery girl has got pretty close, with all the times I got hurt and broken my bones, so going into her office is almost an everyday thing, about 4 times a week.  
I opened the door to her office and walked in putting my bag next to the door. she turned to me and sighed.   
"is everything alright?" she asked. I nodded and sat on the bed.  
"I'm just really tired," I said laying on the bed placing my head on the pillow.   
" but you were in here just an hour ago, and you slept for two hours, are you alright? are you sleeping ok?" she asked as I closed my eyes. as soon as my head hit the pillow I was already half asleep, so I wasn't able to answer her question.   
Recovery girl pov  
Izuku came back into my office not long after he left an hour ago. He casually sat on the bed and lay down and passed out. He never answered my question, but I didn't really need an answer cause I already had one. His sleeping patterns were obvious enough that he wasn't sleeping at night.  
Without leaving my chair, I rolled over to my desk and pulled up Izukus file and looked for phone numbers. The only one available was his mothers. So its obvious that it's the one I called. It wasn't long until I heard a voice on the other line.  
"Hello?" she said.  
"Hello, I'm Chiyo Shuzenji from UA, I'm the school nurse hear, I'm calling in regard to your son Izuku," her voice was already shaking,  
"Is he alright? Did he get hurt?" she said frantically. I smiled softly,  
 "No, he's perfectly fine, I'm just a bit worried, he's here right now sleeping, it seems that he's really behind on his sleep patterns, I know that he is staying in the dorms and your not really knowing of his sleep schedule right now, but I was wondering if there was any past history of him with his sleeping?" I asked, she sighed and stayed silent for a moment.  
"Yes, there is. When he was in the second grade, he never slept at night, he was too scared to. I took him to the doctors and they said that he had a nightmare disorder, they put him on medication for a short time and it seemed to help, he never had any trouble with his sleeping since," she said. She seemed hurt to talk about it, almost like she blamed herself for him having these nightmares.  
"Mrs. Midoriya, I think its best if you get him tested again, nightmare disorders usually consist of recurring dreams from a past event, something probably happened to him in class or something might have been said which triggered him into having dreams again," I said simply. I heard her sigh again.  
"Alright, I'll do that, ill put an appointment together and ill call when I find out when," she said,  
"That's not necessary, I can get him transported to an on call doctor, they will come to the school and test him," I said reassuringly.  
"Thank you, but no thank you, the sleep doctor we went to is still working and constantly checks up on him, I think it will be nice for them to see each other again, it could help calm him," she said. i understood her reasoning and smiled.  
"Of course, that's fine, whenever you get the appointment together just call me back at this number and ill get him to meet you at the gate of the school,"  
"Alright, thank you for calling me and telling me about my boy," she said with a smile in her voice  
"Of course, have a good day," I said before hanging up. I looked at my computer to send principle Nezu an e-mail about Izuku and his mother. Telling him that she would be coming to take Izuku to a sleep specialist. I looked over to Izuku and he was sleeping soundly and peacefully. i smiled softly and walked over to him, taking off his shoes and covering him with a sheet. He snuggled into the pillow under his head.  
"Get some sleep Izuku,"


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku pov   
My mom and I were sitting in the office of the somnologist to check on my sleeping. I already know the problem, but it's best I don't tell my mom about it, she would just worry even more. The last time I've been here was back in second grade during parents' week. We were told to bring in our parents, everyone kept saying how they were going to bring in their dads, that same night I started having nightmares. I got tested and was diagnosed with nightmare disorder.   
"I know its a sensitive subject, but, I would really like to know what you see Izuku, it worries me to no end," my mom said looking up at me from her short hight. I sigh looking down at my feet.  
"id rather not talk about it... sorry," I said quietly. I heard her sigh. "I want to tell you, but it could hurt you more, and I don't like seeing you hurt," I said looking at her with a smile. She looked over at me and smiled back softly.   
"I understand, I'll leave it alone," she said with a smile. We smiled at each other for a short time until our name was called. We both stood from our seats and made our way to the door. We followed the nurse to a room. Inside was pretty plain. The walls were a mustard yellow and the floor was a dirty green carpet. There was a full sized bed, next to it was a light green chair on the other side a night side table and a desk with a computer on it. Above the bed were a few machines hanging on over the bed, they connected to the computer. Last time I was here I was in a kid's room. It was a smaller room with a twin sized bed instead of a full one, but everything else was the same.   
I threw my bag onto the bed and sat next to it looking around the room. my mom took a seat on the chair. it was quiet.  
"I know you didn't like it here when you were younger, but hopefully you're better with it now," my mom said. I looked back at her and she looked out the window.   
"Don't worry mom, I'm fine with it, it's only for the night right?" I said with a smile. My mom said nothing and just looked outside the window still. "Right mom?" I asked again, still no answer. I sighed and looked down. "How long do I have to be here for then?"  
"Only a few days, you'll be back home by Thursday," a voice said, I looked towards the door as the doctor walked in. "Hello Izuku, it's been a while," he said. I looked down not wanting to make eye contact.  
"He's been hiving his sleeping problems again. The school nurse called me and told me that he hasn't been able to stay awake at all. I told her about him being here in the past and she recommended him coming back to get tested." My mom told the doctor. I kept from saying anything still looking around the room. I never felt unsafe here, I just really didn't like it. It's not a very comfortable place.   
"That's perfectly fine, it's always good to see an old face," the doctor said, walking over to the computer next to the bed. " I know it's still early, but I think its best if we start right away," he said. Mom nodded.  
"I just want him to be ok again, he told me that on Friday he has a big test at school, so I'm hoping he will be well rested by then," mom said.  
"Oh, that's right, you're at UA now. Well, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can get you back to school," the doctor said, "I'll let you get changed into something comfortable to sleep in while I get everything running. I nodded and grabbed my bag opening it grabbing a gray T-shirt and black sweatpants. I stood and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I set my clothes on the sink and walked over to the toilet, putting the seat down and taking a seat.  
I don't want to be here. I know its to help me, but it won't, why can't I just get my old prescription and go back to the UA. I want to watch my friends take their tests, I also want to see what the test even is, it's going to be hard to do it if I don't know what it even is. I'm probably going to fail and take Todorokoi down with me since we're testing together. I sighed and stood and started to change.  
I walked out of the bathroom. The bed sheets were already pulled down and the pillows were fluffed. I sat on the bed, still keeping my eyes contact from meeting the doctors.  
"Just go ahead and lay down and ill get everything hooked up," he said. I lay down, closing my eyes instantly not wanting to look at anything. I felt something sticky touch my forehead, two things actually. It mush have been the electrode pads. One on the left and one the right. He sat me up and moved my hair from my neck, placing one at the base of my neck. He laid me back down.  
"So in case you don't remember, these will record your brain waves, if they're small then you're having a good dream or aren't dreaming at all, but if the waves are bigger than that means you're having one of your dreams, the machine will record the waves and transmit them to the computer for i can trace the waves," the doctor said. I sighed and nodded.  
I was hooked up to a few different machines, I was connected to a BiPAP machine for when I have a bad dream my breathing won't go out of whack, I was also put on an oximeter so they can check on my heart rate. All of this just because I have bad dreams? That's why I hate this place, there's way too much stuff to make someone comfortable.  
"Just close your eyes and well begin," the doctor said. I nodded, my eyes were already closed so him having to say that was just a waste of breath. My mom walked over to me and ran her fingers through my hair softly. I opened my eyes just to look at her and smile. She smiled back and kissed my head softly.  
"I'll see you later Izuku, sleep well," she said before she left. I sighed and closed my eyes again drifting off to sleep.    
Inko pov  
Leaving Izuku here was always hard, especially when he was younger, when he had his nightmares he would always call for me but I wouldn't be there with him. But he's older now so he would be fine... Right? 


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku pov  
  "No! Stop it!" I shouted loudly. Why could no one hear me? I could hear myself loud and clear. It was clear as day. Why don't I hear? I ran into an ally way hiding behind a dumpster catching my breath. I had my hand on my chest feeling my heartbeat. It was fast and rapid. I was sweating heavily, why wouldn't I? I'm being chased! I looked around the area before standing up to leave. The coast looked clear from him so I left my hiding my place. I started to run again trying to find someone who could help me. But still, NO ONE! I wanted to shout but then he could find me again. So I kept quiet for now. But then again, what's the chance that he gave up?   
"Hello?! Can anyone hear me? I don't know where I am! I need help. Please...Anyone..." I said loud enough to be heard. I heard a crash from behind me. My nerves tensed up as I turned around quickly looking for what made the sound. "Hello... Someone please, I don't want to be alone right now..." I said a bit shaken up. I started to back away from the open area I was in, still looking around. Another crash was heard and I started to feel my nerves tense even more. I continued backing out of the open area until I backed into someone. I didn't move. I couldn't. I turned around slowly and looked up. How I wish I didn't.  
My eyes widen, and I run quickly, as fast as I could. Why did it feel like I was walking?! What happening?! I need to get away! I was able to get back into an ally being hidden by the dark. Tears started streaming down my face. This is too much! I'm scared, I'm deathly scared. I'm shaking too much. I tried to calm myself down, but all I could do was sob. A loud crash was heard at the end of the ally way. My eyes widen, and I cover my mouth hoping that no one would hear me. The footsteps, they were heavy. Like they were angry, the last time I heard steps like that was back when... another crash. I closed my eyes hoping that is I don't see him he won't see me. All sounds stopped. I couldn't have heard my heartbeat. I opened my eyes slowly and right in front of me were legs. I slowly followed them up eventually finding a face. My eyes followed down his arm to his meaty hand. It was balled up in a fist. He drew his fist back and then -  
"AHHH!"   
 "IZU BABY!" my mom shouted, she quickly wrapped me into a tight hug. I was shaking with tears falling down my face. I closed my eyes and hugged her tightly for dear life. I was so frightened. We stayed like this for a while until my heart stopped pounding out of my chest. I laid back down on the bed gently. Doctors were surrounding the bed and computer next to it checking what all was recorded. My heart rate and brain waves. My breathing was still uneasy, but that's what the BiPAP is for. "Take some deep breaths Izu baby, try to calm down ok," My mom said. I did as she said taking deep breaths. The mask started to fog from my breathing. I have to say, this was the worst dream I have had until now. What time is it anyway? I look at the side of the bed seeing that it was three in the morning. Was it that bad that they had to call my mom? How long was my episode that she had enough time to get here?  
" Alright, we managed to get everything printed. Izuku? How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.  
"uneasy. What happened? How long was this going on for? Why is my mom hear? Why are so many people here?" I kept asking questions frantically. I wanted - no, needed answers.  
"You had an episode not long after we had started and you fell asleep. It's been going on for a few hours. Your mom is here because, one, she's your mom, but also because she was still in the building when your episode started. And everyone is here because... Izuku, your heart, and breathing stopped completely for a few minutes. We had to call doctors from the nearest hospital to keep you, well, alive." The doctor returned all my questions. But now I'm scared.    
\---  
shortly after  
I lied in the uncomfortable bed connected to the electro pads, BiPAP machine, an oximeter. My mom was allowed to stay the night tonight in case I have another episode. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I know that if I did, he would be there again, I don't want to see him. I cant.   
"Izu, close your eyes hun; you need your rest," my mom said holding my hand. I hold it back tightly and hesitantly closed my eyes. If I have another dream, I might just end it.   
wordcount: 853


	5. Chapter 5

Bakugo pov

“where do you think Deku went?” Round face...

“I'm not sure, he never came back to the dorms after yesterday,” Speedy Gonzales.

“Yeah, he just left yesterday and never came back,” Frog girl

“He wasn't at school all day today,” Damn Icy-hot

“Maybe I should call him, maybe something bad happened,”

“Don't bother, he wont answer,” I said with an annoyed tone. Why do they care so damn much about that damn Deku anyways? He was gone for the night, not that big of a deal. 

“Why not? Is he ok?” Round face asked me. 

“why the hell should I tell you!?” I yelled across the room. Everyone's eyes were on me. Don't tell me they were all worried about that damn Deku. 

“Do you know something Baku-bro?” Kirishima asked me. I looked down. Yeah I know. I got a phone call around 3 am telling me that Deku stopped breathing in his sleep. Its been years since I got a call from the sleep clinic, I was surprised that I was still on his contact list. I said nothing about it, they have no right to know. 

“Come on, you know something, tell us,” Round face asked. She seemed really interested in Deku at the moment. 

“I ain't telling' you shit! Its none of your damn business!” I shouted at her. Her eyes widened and she looked at me with shock. 

“Were just concerned because he left yesterday and never came back, he wasn't even at the dorms last night,” pink hair asked, 

“Yeah I know, I'm not a dumb ass, dumb ass,” I said looking back at my desk.

“You seem really upset about something Baku-bro, are you sure everything's ok? And I'm not asking about bro-doriya. I'm asking about you,” Kirishima asked. Why the hell does he call everyone bro? And why the hell does he put 'bro' in everyone's names? Its fucking annoying. “You just seem like your on edge about something,”

“I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.” I said, that's all I'm going to tell them, they don't need to know shit.

“Why not? Are you sleeping alright?” Kirishima asked. One thing that pissed me off the most about him, is how persistent he is, when one of his friends are upset he'll stop at nothing to find out whats wrong.

“I'm sleeping fine I just-” I paused for a minute, if I tell them I got a phone call then they would drop it right? I just want to get off the damn Deku subject. “i got a phone call around 3, it was disturbing, it was hard to fall back asleep so I just stayed up,” I finished. Everyone looked at me. Like they're wanting more, which the did.

“what was the call about?” damn round face asked. “was it about Deku?” OH MY GOD! why does she care so damn much about Deku?! Whats so interesting about him!? Why does she want to know so badly!? She needs to shut up!

“IT WAS ABOUT DAMN DEKU NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!” I shouted. Everyone eyes were on me in pure disbelief. Damn round face pushed me to it, she was going to keep asking until I came out with it. 

“You got a call about Midoriya?” Icy-hot asked. No point in hiding it now.

“Yeah, so what if I did,” I said. 

“what about?” Kirishima asked, I sighed.

“the reason why hes not at school is because yesterday he was taken to a sleep clinic. He stayed the night last night. I got a call this morning by the clinic because I'm on his contact list, they told me that his heart and his breathing stopped while he was asleep. They're keeping him till Thursday night or Friday morning, depending on how he sleeps the night before, but they wont hold him past Friday,” I said. Everyone stayed quiet. 

“Contact list?” Round face asked, 

“yeah, when we were in the second grade he had the same problem, he was able to have 5 people on his emergency list which also doubled as a visitors pass, but it was his mom and dad, obviously, then my parents and I. So everyone on his list got the call last night,” I said. Everyone had a worried look on they're face, which was expected. 

“So, he wont be back until Friday, so he should be able to take his test right?” Round face asked... Again. I have to admit, shes more persistent then Kirishima.

“He should, If the test is the second one on Friday then he should have enough time to take it,” I said. No one noticed, but she had a face of relief on her face, its a little strange. I sighed. “listen, if your so worried about him I can take you to the clinic he's at and you can visit, I can only bring 3 with me so if you want to go then you'll have to wait your turn,” I said,

“I think Ururaka, Iida, And Todobroki should go, they're his closest friends after all, they should go first,” Kirishima said. Of course, the three people I hate most in this class. 

“Fine whatever, meet me down and the UA gates after school and we can go,” I said as the class doors opened and Present Mic walked in.

“ITS TIME FOR ENGLISH... YEAHHH!!!”

\-----Time skip to the end of the day-----

Bakugo POV

“Where the hell is that damn round face?” I said annoyed. I was standing at the gates of UA with Icy-hot and square face, but damn pink cheeks is taking forever. 

“Sorry! I had to call my mom!” Pink cheeks shouted as she ran towards us. 

“Yeah whatever, lets just go, the sooner we arrive the sooner we can leave,” I said. Pink cheeks nodded as we all started walking.

“why was Midoriya quiet about this?” Icy-hot asked himself. I rolled my eyes.

“He obviously didn't want anyone to know, did you guys see how you reacted when I told you where he was? He didn't want anyone to worry, he did the same thing in elementary, no one knew what happened until he came back and asked him about it, he lied obviously, but still.” I said stuffing my hands in my pockets. 

“If he doesn't want anyone to know, then why did you tell us?” Pink cheeks asked.

“So all of you could shut up, It was getting annoying, and all the damn questions were pissing me off,” I said looking down at the pavement while we walked.

“I think your just trying to be nice for once,” I heard square face say. My eye widened.

“THE HELL!?” I shouted at him.

“I just thought. It sounded like that, or at least like you were worried,” He said in a calm tone. My eyes softened a little as I turned back around and continued walking. My hands tightened into fists in my pockets as my eyes were shut tightly. 

“Are you worried?” Icy-hot asked. I didn't answer. But honestly, I am. When I was in the second grade, I went to go see him with my parents. When we got to the room he was staying in he was connected to so many Machines. It feared me, I didn't know what was happening at the time, and knowing that hes going threw that again worried me to no end. He told me that the reason why he was there was because he couldn't sleep, that he kept having bad dreams. Now that hes back, hes having dreams again, but what worried me the most, when he was younger, he never stopped breathing, and his heart never stopped. 

“Bakugo?” Icy-hot asked. I never answered him.

“no... I'm not worried,” I lied. I was worried, but they didn't need to know that.

\-----At the clinic-----

We all stood in front of the clinic. Well its not just a clinic, its a sleep research center, but Deku's staying in the clinical area. 

“This place is huge!” Pink cheeks said in amazement. I rolled my eyes. 

“Its noting that special, its just a building with people in it who cant sleep,” I said as I walked inside. The lobby changes. Its much bigger and the room is much brighter. We walk up to the front desk. 

“Hello, how can I help you guys?” the girl behind the desk asked. 

“Were hear to see Izuku Midoriya,” I said. I could feel everyone looking at me with wide eyes. I turned to them, “what?” I asked.

“That's the first time I ever heard you actually say his name,” Pink cheeks said. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the lady behind the desk. 

“Can I have your name?” She asked.

“Katsuki Bakugo,” I said simply. She started typing in my name. 

“Alright, your right hear, are these three with you as well?” She asked. 

“Yeah, but they're not on the list, there guests I brought with me,” I said. She nodded.

“Ill just need your names and ill make a guest pass for you guys,” She said. Everyone lined up at the desk to give her their names. I stood behind looking around the room. This place seems a bit more welcoming then it used to. 

“Alright, your good to go, Izuku is in room 213, on the second floor, 7th door to your left,” She said. I nodded and started to lead everyone towards the elevators. 

“This place is crazy. All this just because people cant sleep?” Pink cheeks said.

“Not really, its doubles as a research center.” I said. Then something popped into my head. “Hey, before we go in, there's something you should know,” I said. Everyone looked at me as the elevator doors opened so we could get in.

“What is it?” Square face asked.

“When you see Deku, don't freak out. Hes going to be on a few machines, and since he had a problem last night, he might be on more then usual. So don't start asking a lot of questions, just let him be,” I said looking down at the floor.

“I think you are worried about him,” Icy-hot said. I sighed.

“Fine, I'm worried. When I got that call last night I was freaked out. When he was hear last, he never had that problem, so it scared me a little, that's all. But the first time I was hear, Deku didn't take it very well,” I said as the elevator doors opened again. Everyone was quiet as we walked down the hall. When we got to Deku's room, I was a bit hesetent onto opening the door. I took a deep breath and opened it slowly. When it was open, Deku's mom, Inko, looked over at me. 

“Katsuki?” She said as she stood and walked towards me. 

“Hi auntie, how is everything?” I asked. She grabbed my arms and pulled me into the room softly. 

“Everything is fine, hes sleeping right now, but hes been sleeping for a few hours so he should wake up soon,” As we walked in you didn't see Deku right away, but the further you walked in, that's when you saw the machines, and I was right, there were more then before. 

“Why is he on so many machines?” I asked. Everyone behind me gasped slightly seeing him. 

“Well, ever since last night they had to watch him much closer then before, they're tracking his breathing and his heart rate and also recording is brain waves. I know it looks like a lot but its really not. The only new thing they added to him were muscle recorders, he sometimes now has tremors in his muscles, so they wanted to record them along with his brain waves to see it they're synced with each other,” Auntie said. She took her seat next to Deku's bed holding his hand. “His body's cold, its been that way all day. But he hasn't had any tremors since they turned the heat down,”

“This is ridiculous, Why cant the just put him on medication and call it good?” I asked a bit annoyed. Don't get me wrong, I hate Deku, but his mom, when shes upset, it makes me mad. Ill do what I have to to make her happy again. 

“Because they never seen something like this, when he was hear yesterday and first fell asleep, they tried using trigger words to trigger his dreams, but, nothing happened, when he was hear a few years ago, he always reacted to trigger words, but now hes not. And they have put him on medications, Hes on four of them, Hes on Eszopicole for his sleeping and Prazosin for his nightmare disorder, The other two they're still testing him for to see if they have any positive effect on him. Hes been on the Eszopicole and Prazosin when he was younger and it helped him a lot so they put him back on it, and it seems to be working.” Auntie said. I sighed and looked over at Deku. He definitely looks like hes sleeping peacefully, so that's a good sign.

“What are the other two medications?” Damn Icy-hot, I said don't ask questions!

“Sertraline and Trazodone,” A voice said. Everyone looked at the door as the doctor walked in. “Its for PTSD and Depression,” He said.

“PTSD? Depression? Why would he have that? Hes the happiest boy I know,” Inko said. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

“Looking threw tests, It seems his recurring dreams are caused by something that happened in his past that left a traumatic mark in his brain, and depression doesn't always have to be singly diagnosed, its part of his PTSD, its keeps him from having happy memories with the subject of his PTSD,” The doctor said. Inko covered her face with her hands, it looked like she was trying not to cry. I put my hand on her back and rubbed it slightly. 

“Is the PTSD causing his dreams? Or is that a completely different thing?” Icy-hot asked again, I'm going to beat his ass, 

“I'm glad that you asked that, but yes, his PTSD is causing his dreams, and now that we know that, we can give him an actual treatment that can help with his sleeping,” The doctor said with a smile, Inko looked up at the doctor sadly. 

“So hes going to be ok?” She asked. The doctor nodded. 

“I just wanted to come in and tell you that we found that all medications are going to help, I'm sure we can find a way to combine them so he wont have to take 4 daily, I'll be back later tonight,” He said before leaving. I looked over at Inko with a smile,

“Hes going to be ok,” I said. She smiled widely, 

“He is,” She said smiling. I stood up and looked towards everyone, but I noticed Pink Cheeks was stuffing something into her bag. She looked suspicious, shes been looking like that all day so I let it just roll over my shoulder. 

“Mom?” A weak voice said. Everyone's eyes darted towards Deku, seeing that he was awake. Inko smiled widely and held his hand.

“Good morning Izu, did you sleep well?” She asked. Deku nodded as he looked around the room. He sat up and took off his mask putting it on the bedside table. 

“What are you all doing here?” He looked over at me, “Kacchan? What are they doing here?” He sounded panicked. 

“I told them that you were here and they wanted to see you,” I said simply. He looked at me with disbelief. 

“Why didn't you tell us about this Deku?” Pink cheeks asked. Aunties head perked up a little.

“Deku?” She asked. She looked a little insulted. 

“Its his hero name, its what everyone calls him,” Pink cheeks responded. Auntie looked in disbelief as well. “You never answered Deku,” She said.

“I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want anyone to worry, and its not that important, I just cant sleep,” He said with an annoyed tone in his voice. 

“But were your friends Midoriya, you should trust us enough to tell us,” Square face said. 

“Sorry Iida, just, this kind of thing I like to keep to myself,” Deku said looking down at his lap.

“If it makes it any better, I went threw the same thing when I was younger, so I know what your going threw,” Icy-hot said, I'm still going to beat his ass. Deku smiled softly and looked up at him. 

“Thanks Todoroki, but, I don't think its the same thing,” 

I stayed quiet. I didn't want to interfere with them. But one thing kept popping into my mind that I wanted to ask Deku. What is his father doing?

Word-count: 2911


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku pov

Its been a few hours since everyone left. All that's left in my room is my mom and Kacchan. We were all quiet. My mom looked like she was thinking long and hard about something. Same with Kacchan. I sighed and lied back in the bed looking up at the ceiling. I still had everything connected to me besides my mask, I only have that on when I'm asleep. Everything was uncomfortable. It was getting annoying. I tried moving around a bit but I would just get tangled. I tried moving back to where I was but now chords were pushing into my spine. I tried rolling to the other side and again, I just got tangled. I had it. I sat up quickly peeling the cords off of me and throwing them away from me. My mom and Kacchan noticed. My mom came over to me quickly.

“Izuku whats wrong?” She asked. I tried taking everything else off but my mom kept grabbing onto my wrists to keep me from doing so. I tried to fight against her, but if I did I could hurt her. I calmed down a bit and I dropped my head down shaking a little. I rolled my fists into balls taking deep breaths. My mom let go of my wrists and looked over at Kacchan.

“Watch him for me, I'm going to get his doctor,” Mom said as she stood and made her way out of the room. So now it was just me and Kacchan. I'm still mad at him. They didn't need to know I was here. But now they know. 

“What the hell was all that about?” Kacchan asked. I said nothing looking down still. “Answer me Deku,” Kacchan said again. I sighed and looked up to him.

“I don't want to be here any more,” I said simply. I moved my body back so I could lean against the head board. Kacchan sat on the bed and sighed.

“I remember when you were here the first time, you never did that before, actually, everything that happened, never happened before,” Kacchan said and sighed, he then looked towards me. “I need to ask you something,” I looked at him.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Remember when we were kids and you always talked bad about your dad, and you told me to never tell anyone about him?” Kacchan asked. My eyes widened. He didn't... “Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone, but, your dreams. They were about him last time. Are they the same now?” Kacchan asked looking down at his lap. It was quiet for a minute which pretty much answered his question. 

“They keep getting worse every night. Nowadays, he actually grabs onto me, and I can feel it,” I said looking down as well. 

“You need to tell someone, if you do, then they might be able to help you finally. I know its a sensitive subject, but what did he even do to you? Every time I saw him he was actually really nice,” Kacchan asked looking up at me. I looked up at him and sighed.

“It was back when I was really young. Not even a year old yet. He told all of his work mates that he had a son. That he was strong and smart, that he was going to be amazing. That was all a lie. When I turned two, he started to mold me into the son that he told all his co-workers about, which I wasn't. He only did so while my mom was at work so she wouldn't tell him to stop. I would get tired really easily, but when I got tired he would do anything he could to keep me awake, sometimes he threatened to burn me if I went to sleep. When I turned three, things started getting more physical. If I started to give up he would kick me to the ground and tell me to push myself harder. That's were it started getting worse. But the worst of it was when I turned four and learned I didn't have a quirk. He was furious. I was really upset that day and was really vulnerable. He told me countless times that I would never become the hero I wanted to be, that I could never live up to his expectations. He left to go over seas the next day. And I haven't seen him since. Why hes in my dreams now, I don't know. Maybe its a sign? The first time I started having the dreams he was coming to japan for a short time. I didn't see him, but he was there. Maybe hes coming back?” I finished, I had shivers going down my spine of the thought. Kacchan was silent. He was speechless. 

“Deku, I'm sorry. I was wrong for telling you those same things,” Kacchan said. He didn't look at me, his back was actually facing me. 

“Its ok Kacchan, Really, it happened in the past, and honestly, you both saying that inspired me to prove you both wrong,” I said. That wasn't true. The things he said hurt. They still hurt today when I think about it. All the times he told me to kill myself as well. A few times I actually considered it, but he doesn't need to know that.

“Izuku?” A voice said. My and Kacchan both looked at the door seeing the doctor and my mom. I sighed.

“I'm sorry, I was just frustrated and I tore everything off,” I said looking down.

“Its alright, its not to hard to put them back,” The doctor said picking up the cords. I looked over at Kacchan who was by the door. 

“Its getting late and Izawa doesn't like it if were gone from the dorm for to long if were without a teacher,” Kacchan said. I nodded as he left. I sighed and looked at my mom with a small smile. She smiled back at me with a few tears in her eyes. Why? Why was she crying?

Wordcount - 1026


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku POV

It was just me and my mom. We haven't said anything to each other. She still looks very sad, but it could be just because I'm here. But then again, I have that fear that my mom heard everything I told Kacchan. My whole goal in life was to keep my mom from knowing what the love of her life has done. Keeping it from her is hurting I know, but it will hurt even more if she finds out. So I guess one question I have is, did she hear? 

“Hey mom, are you ok?” I asked quietly. She looked up at me and smiled. 

“Yes, I'm fine Izu, don't worry about me,” She said, her voice cracking a small bit. That's a sign of her still upset, on the verge of tears. It was quiet for a moment. “Izuku, I'm going to ask you like an adult, I trust you to tell the whole truth,” My mom started, Shes going to ask me About my dad, I know she is. But what do I say? Do I tell her the truth, maybe bend it a little?

“Yeah? Whats up?” I asked. She took a deep breath before she said anything. 

“I over heard you and Katsuki talking through the door. I heard everything you told him, about your father. Izuku, “ She started, tears falling, “Did he really hurt you like that?” She asked looking up at me. Tears falling down her face. If she heard everything then I really cant bend the truth at all. I said nothing. I just looked down, hopefully she will just take that as my answer. 

“Izuku. I said I'm asking like you an adult. I want an adult answer. Did he hurt you?” She asked standing up and walking towards the bed. I closed my eyes. Tears wanted to come out, but I couldn't let them out. I still said nothing, but I did nod my head. Please mom. For me, take that as my answer, just leave it at that. 

“Izuku, just tell me, yes or no, that's all I ask,” She said grabbing onto my hand. I looked over at her, tears were streaming down her face. At that point, I let my tears fall as well. 

“Yes,” I said. I could see her heart breaking. Piece by piece. She fell onto her knees holding onto my hand tightly. Crying with her head on the bed. 

“Izu baby, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have known earlier, I could have stopped it, I could have stopped all of it. Why, why did you never tell me? I could have helped you Izu,” My mom said with her voice cracking. Tears were falling rapidly at this point. 

“I dint want to tall you because I didn't want you to hurt like I did. Look at you, you're heartbroken right,” I said. 

“I'm heartbroken because you didn't trust me enough to tell me,” My mom said. I looked at her with wide eyes. I sighed and grabbed onto her hands and pulled her into a hug. 

“Mom, I'm sorry. I promise, I will never keep something like this away from you ever again,” I said. I could feel her smiling. 

“I'm your mom Izuku, I'm supposed to be here for you through hard times, its my job as your mother,” She said looking up at me. She smiled, I smiled back at her. At that moment, I felt so much lighter, like something heavy, something that was weighing me down, was gone. 

-a few hours later-

Izuku POV

It was pretty late. It was getting close to time for me to go to bed, but unlike other nights, I actually feel tired. I'm ready to go to sleep. Everything was connected and my mask was on. I already took my medication, they are still in the process of finding a way to combine all of them together. Though one of my pills were missing, my Sertraline. They said it was no big deal but I would need to take it in the morning. My head was on the pillow and my eyes were shut. I wasn't alone in the room like most nights. Since this is probably, and hopefully, my last night, my mom is going to stay in the room with me until I'm asleep, and the doctor said he would stay about and hour or two after I fall asleep to make sure everything's ok. I ended up telling my mom that my dreams usually consisted of my dad, and she obviously told the doctors. I didn't want to say, because I was somewhat embarrassed. 

“Alright, everything is ready to go. Just like any other night, just drift off and well start the tests. I'll be back in a few, I'm going to check on your medication. I was informed that they're getting it ready for you as we speak,” The doctor said as he walked towards the door. 

“Thank you,” My mom said with a smile. The doctor left the room and I looked towards my mom with a smile. She smiled back at me. “Do you think you'll sleep alright tonight?” She asked. I nodded smiling.

“Yeah, After telling you about dad, It felt like my shoulders were much lighter, I'm actually a bit more comfortable,” I said with a smile. 

“Good, now, close your eyes,” My mom said coming over next to the bed running her fingers through my hair. She used to do this every night at home when I was younger to help me fall asleep. Honestly, I missed this. It was very comforting. Eventually I started getting very tired and started drifting off. My mom noticed and gave me a small kiss on my head. “I'll see you in the morning Izu,” I heard her say and I feel asleep. 

-in the morning-

Izuku pov

I woke up with feeling nothing on. No Oximeter, no Electrode pads, and no BiPAP machine. I woke up with nothing. I stretched and sat up slowly with a big yawn. When I opened my eyes to see if everything really was gone, I noticed my room was full of people. My mom, Kacchan, and his parents,   
Mitsuki and Masaru. 

“Good morning Izuku,” My mom said with a smile. 

“Morning,” I said while I yawned, 

“Did you sleep well?” My mom asked. I nodded looking around. All the machines were gone and it looked like my bag was packed. “You slept without your machines last night, everything's ok, and your aloud to go back to UA today,” My mom said. I smiled.

“Really?” I said with a smile. My mom nodded. I smiled widely then looked over at Kacchan and his parents. “What are you guys doing here?” I asked.

“Ever since we got the call about you not breathing, we've been worried, so when Inko called me telling me that you slept without anything last night, we decided to come and see you. You definitely grown, in height and muscle,” Mitsuki said. I smiled a little blushing, 

“Yeah, so I've been told,” I said. I looked over at Kacchan seeing him in his UA uniform. 

“I got permission form the school to come and get you,” He said going into his bag and pulling out a uniform. He through it over to me and I caught it. It was my uniform. 

“Hurry up and get dressed, the sooner you get ready, the sooner we can leave once you get discharged,” Kacchan said. I nodded and lifted the blankets off of me. I made my way to the bathroom and started to change. It didn't take to long. I tied my tie and made my way out of the bathroom. When I did I got a few weird looks from everyone. 

“What?” I asked. Masaru, Kacchans dad walked over to me and smiled. He started to undo my tie and retie it. 

“Your not really good with ties, aren't you Izuku?” Mitsuki asked. I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my neck,

“Yeah I guess not,” I said as Masaru stood. I looked down at my tie and it actually went down underneath my jacket instead of it being crunched up. 

“You want to look nice for your fist day back don't you? We always asked Katsuki to put on a tie before he moved to the dorms, seems he still doesn't do that,” Masaru said smiling.

“IM NOT GOING TO GET FUCKING CHOKED BY A DAMN TIE!” Kacchan yelled, 

“KATSUKI! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!” Mitsuki yelled back. 

“Hey, lets not yell, were in a hospital, and not to mention, a sleeping one at that, people could still be sleeping,” Masaru said quietly. I looked over at my mom and we both laughed lightly. 

“Looks like its pretty lively in here,” A voice said. We all looked towards the door seeing the doctor. “Seems that your already ready to go Izuku,” He said, I nodded and smiled.

“Yeah,” I said with a smile,

“Alright,” He said pulling out a pill bottle, “This is your medication you'll be taking, one every day, lets say to start out about two weeks, after that I want you to come back and we'll see how its working out for you. Since your at the dorms, I will need you to give these to your dorm head, he or she will hold onto them for you and give them to you when needed,” The doctor said, “Everything's explained on this paper, I want you to give them both to you dorm head as soon as you see them,” He finished, I nodded grabbing the medication and note. 

“Thank you,” My mom said, the doctor nodded, 

“Of course, as of now, Izuku, you are discharged and free to leave,” The doctor said as he collected some files and made his way out of the door. I smiled hearing that. I'm kind of upset that I have to come back, but at least I don't have to stay the night. 

“Lets go Deku, class starts in 10 minutes, were going to be late, but if were to late Aizawa will get pissed,” Katsuki said. I nodded and looked towards my mom giving her a hug. 

“I'll see you later mom,” I said with a smile as I started waling to the door.

“Izuku,” My mom said, I turned to her, “I love you,” I smiled widely,

“I love you too mom,” 

wordcount - 1788


End file.
